Pokemon Loud Version-Kanto Wiki
Plot After being accused by Lynn of ruining her championship softball game, Lincoln's family plans to send him away to live with his Aunt Ruth until the whole 'bad luck' mess blows over. However, a suggestion by Lisa leads to a different destination that will change Lincoln's life forever: The World Of Pokémon. Characters Main Characters Lincoln Loud The only boy in the Loud Family with 10 sisters. He was sent to Kanto after being accused of ruining Lynn's championship softball game, when Lisa had the family agreed to sending him to the Kanto Region. Since then, he began to enjoy his time in Kanto meeting different kinds of Pokémon. His main Pokémon is Pikachu. Pikachu Lincoln Loud's main partner Pokémon. He prefers riding Lincoln's shoulders over being cooped up in a Pokéball. Lori Loud The oldest sibling of the Loud Family. She's addicted to her phone and has a boyfriend named Bobby. She's currently angry at Lincoln for being around Misty during his journey in Kanto and believes her relationship with Bobby depends on Lincoln being with Ronnie Anne, much to both of their disapprovals. Leni Loud The second oldest sibling of the Loud Family. Despite being ditzy, she can be very kind. Luna Loud The third oldest sibling of the Loud Family. She loves Rock n Roll music and her idol is Mick Swagger. Starting from the Chapters 'Confrontations' and 'The Second Progress Report', she disapproves of Lynn's superstitious behavior and began to regret Lincoln being in Kanto. Luan Loud The fourth oldest sibling of the Loud Family. She's a comedian who loves to cause pranks and make jokes, despite the disapprovals of her family. Lynn Loud Jr �� The fifth oldest sibling of the Loud Family. She's very athletic , superstitious and into sports and tries to be Number 1 by all means. Lynn accused Lincoln of ruining her championship softball game, which caused the Lisa to have the family send Lincoln to the Kanto Region instead of Aunt Ruth. She also insulted Professor Oak's first and second progress reports on Lincoln's Pokémon Trainer status and adventures, which she was proven wrong about and currently still blames Lincoln for her team's lost to the Beavers. Since the Chapter 'Confrontations', the family starts to take Lincoln's side instead of Lynn's as she was disapproving of Lincoln enjoying his time and being currently successful in Kanto. Lucy Loud The fifth youngest sibling of the Loud Family. She is gothic and devoid of emotions, she likes to write poems in her book and has a head of her love interest, called "Edwin". She was the first to learn about the Kanto Region and Pokémon from Lisa and Professor Oak. In 'The Big Game', she confessed that she was the one who clogged the toilet with the 'Pony Princess' book, which caused her most of her sisters and father to taunt her, then she cast a Bad Karma spell on them and Lynn Loud Sr, which is currently still affective. She is one of the members of the family who supports Lincoln's journey to become the Champion of the Kanto Region. Lana Loud The fourth minor of the Loud sisters, she is a total tomboy, an expert in animals, mechanics and loves to get dirty, she is also an older twin of Lola Loud. Since the chapters: 'The First Progress Report' and 'The Second Progress Report', she fascinates and envies Lincoln's journey in Kanto as a Pokémon Trainer. Lola Loud The third minor of the Loud sisters, she is a princess and diva who always likes to win each beauty contest that enters, She is the twin of Lana Loud. Since the Chapter 'Calling Home', she starts to believe the fact of Lincoln's Pokémon Trainer journey step by step, especially in the chapter 'The Second Progress Report'. Lisa Loud The second minor of the Loud sisters, despite her age, she is one of the brightest people in Royal Woods, she teaches at the local university and has several doctorates and a novel prize. Her suggestion lead to Lincoln being sent to the Kanto Region and having a Pokémon Trainer career. She is one of the members of the family who fully understands the world of Pokémon and always awaits calls about Lincoln's journey either from Lincoln himself or Professor Oak. She is one of the members of the family who supports Lincoln's journey to become the Champion of the Kanto Region. Lily Loud The youngest of the Loud sisters, she is a baby, but despite her young age, she is very aware of her surroundings, she is already beginning to pronounce real words. She is one of the members of the family who supports Lincoln's journey to become the Champion of the Kanto Region. Rita Loud The mother of the Loud family. From the chapters 'Departure at Last' to 'The Sisters of Cerulean', she was emotionally scared from Lincoln being in Kanto because of the 'bad luck' incident, until since the chapter 'Confrontations', she started to heal more and more. She is one of the members of the family who supports Lincoln's journey to become the Champion of the Kanto Region. She is also making a novel based on Lincoln's Pokémon journey in Kanto and quest to become the Champion of its Pokémon League. Lynn Loud Sr. The father of the Loud family. Starting from the Chapters 'Confrontations' and 'The Second Progress Report', he be begins to disapprove Lynn's superstitious behavior and began to regret Lincoln being in Kanto. Misty One of Lincoln's traveling companions in Kanto. She specializes in Water-Type Pokémon, dislikes Bug-Types and is the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Brock One of Lincoln's traveling companions in Kanto. He specializes in Rock-Type Pokémon, an good Pokémon Breeder, a great cook and has a habit falling in love to girls about his age, including either an Officer Jenny or a Nurse Joy. Minor Characters Clyde McBride Lincoln's best friend, a single boy has two dads, Howard and Harold, who tend to his every whim, and are always there for him (being a adoptive child). Until regarding the whole 'luck-base' fiasco that results to led his best friend Lincoln departs to Kanto, until shocking revelation that Lincoln is the official Pokemon Trainer, from his sister Lisa who explains everything regarding that happen in Lynn's championship game. Ronnie Anne Santiago Lincoln's best friend/love-interest, who also happens to be the younger sister of Lori's boyfriend, Bobby. Until regarding the whole 'bad luck' fiasco regarding Lincoln becoming a Pokemon Trainer when he was depart to Kanto Region, and also a love-rival towards Misty for Lincoln's affection. Bobby Santiago Bobby is Lori's boyfriend and Ronnie Anne's older brother. He has many jobs, such as pizza delivery boy, a pool lifeguard, a mall security guard, and a grocery clerk. Unaware regarding his girlfriend had keeping secrets about the 'bad luck' mess cause by Lynn, knowing about how he fond with Lincoln as a brothers as well. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse